The instant invention relates to games in general and more specifically to a game board for a drawing game in which each participant draws part of a body on his drawing board and then passes his board on to the next participant who will then draw the next body part without being able to see what the first participant drew. Thus in round robin fashion the participants will draw an entire body, and, at the end of the game, the drawings will be displayed in full for a few laughs. This game is designed to instruct young children in drawing the parts of the human body while amusing them.